1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a roofing shingle. More particularly, the present invention relates to a roofing shingle having improved low temperature flexibility.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Glass mat based asphalt roofing shingles and built up roofs (BUR) are becoming increasingly popular because of their Class A fire rating (shingles), durability, and resistance to rotting. These products, however, suffer from one major deficiency during installation and that is embrittlement below 40.degree. F. Present glass mat shingles will tear and fracture easily at low temperatures. Asphalt saturated glass mats for BUR are hard to unroll and can even fracture when applied at low temperatures. What is needed is an asphalt based shingle that is not only durable, but which has acceptable low temperature properties.